love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Susume→Tomorrow
is a single by μ's as well as an insert song in Season 1 Episode 1, sung by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda, in which they start a spontanous perfomance when Honoka starts singing. It was also used as the ending theme for that episode. It was released on February 20, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II and Notes of School idol days. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Takao Kawada. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14055)' 'CD' # #START:DASH!! # (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Datte kanousei kanjitanda Sou da... susume! Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes, Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Let's go! Hi!! Mae mukou ue o mukou nanika o matanai de Ima yukou hayaku yukou doko demo ii kara Taiyou kirameite mirai o maneiteru Saa yukou kimi mo yukou susume→tumorou Atsui kokoro (moteamashite) Daite hashitta (kurushikattanda) Minna oide (motto motto) Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara (Hi!) Let's go kawannai sekai janai Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!) Let's go kanousei aru kagiri Madamada akiramenai (Hi hi hi!) Let's go shizen na egao nara Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!) Let's go kanousei miete kita Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes, Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Let's go! Sora miyou tomo ni miyou kiseki o tsukamu nara Sugu tobou yume ni tobou utaeba ii kana Kirei na tokimeki ga mirai o shimeshiteru Saa tobou kimi mo tobou susume→tumorou Tsuyoi kimochi (umareta kara) Kimeta yarunda (ureshikattanda) Minna koko de (motto motto) Motto isoide hajimaritai negai (kore kara!) Let's dance owannai tanoshisa o Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!) Let's dance mugendai enajii de Kirakira tsukuridase (Hi hi hi!) Let's dance shizen ni egao desho Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!) Let's dance mugendai pawafuru na Genki o wakeaeru bokura no basho ga aru Takamatteru omoi ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru negai ga (Oh yes!) Bokutachi wa koko kara hajimaru yo kitto Takamatteru inori ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru houra ne (Oh yes!) Hajimatteru... nani ka ga! Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara Go go!→tumorou Let's go kawannai sekai janai Do! I do! I live! Let's go kanousei aru kagiri Mada mada akiramenai Let's go shizen na egao nara Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!) Let's go kanousei miete kita Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes, Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Let's go! Hi!! |-| Kanji= だって可能性感じたんだ そうだ...ススメ! 後悔したくない　目の前に僕らの道がある Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes, Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Let's go! Hi!! 前向こう　上を向こう　何かを待たないで 今行こう　早く行こう　どこでもいいから 太陽きらめいて　未来を招いてる さあ行こう　君も行こう　ススメ→トゥモロウ 熱いこころ（もてあまして） 抱いて走った（苦しかったんだ） みんなおいで（もっともっと） もっと動いて確かめたいチカラ（Hi!!） Let's go 変わんない世界じゃない Do! I do! I live!（Hi hi hi!） Let's go 可能性あるかぎり まだまだあきらめない（Hi hi hi!） Let's go 自然な笑顔なら Do! I do! I live!（Hi hi hi!） Let's go 可能性みえてきた 元気に耀ける 僕らの場所がある Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes, Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Let's go! 空見よう　共に見よう　奇跡をつかむなら すぐ飛ぼう　夢に飛ぼう　歌えばいいかな 綺麗なときめきが　未来を示してる さあ飛ぼう　君も飛ぼう　ススメ→トゥモロウ 強いきもち（うまれたから） 決めたやるんだ（嬉しかったんだ） みんなここで（もっともっと） もっと急いで始まりたいネガイ（これから!） Let's dance 終わんない楽しさを Do! I do! I sing!（Hi hi hi!） Let's dance 無限大エナジーで きらきら作りだせ（Hi hi hi!） Let's dance 自然に笑顔でしょ Do! I do! I sing!（Hi hi hi!） Let's dance 無限大パワフルな 元気を分け合える 僕らの場所がある 高まってる想いが（Oh yes!）高まってる願いが（Oh yes!） 僕達はここから始まるよきっと 高まってる祈りが（Oh yes!）高まってるほうらね（Oh yes!） 始まってる...何かが! もっと動いて確かめたいチカラ Go go!→トゥモロウ Let's go 変わんない世界じゃない Do! I do! I live! Let's go 可能性あるかぎり まだまだあきらめない Let's go 自然な笑顔なら Do! I do! I live!（Hi hi hi!） Let's go 可能性みえてきた 元気に耀ける 僕らの場所がある Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes, Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Let's go! Hi!! |-| English= I feel that we have a chance Yes... let's push forward! I don't want to regret it later, our future lies right ahead Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes, Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Let's go! Hi!! Look ahead, look up, don't wait for anything Let's go now, let's go quickly, we can go anywhere The sun's shining and beckoning the future Now come, you come too, forge ahead to tomorrow My passionate heart (Was overflowing with emotions) I embraced it and ran (It was painful) Everyone, come with me (I want to move my body more) And make sure I know what I'm capable of Let's go! It's still the same world Do! I do! I live! (Yes, yes, yes!) Let's go, as long as there's a chance I won't give up (Yes, yes, yes!) Let's go! With a natural smile Do! I do! I live! (Yes, yes, yes!) Let’s go! I'm starting to see potential We can shine when we're cheerful, there's a place for us Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes, Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Let's go! Look to the sky, look together, if we catch a miracle Let's fly right away, let's fly to our dreams, I wonder if it'll be fine if we sing Pure feelings of excitement, point to the future Come, let's fly, you fly too, forge ahead to tomorrow Strong feelings (Because they were born) I've made up my mind and I'll do it (I was so happy) Right here with everyone (More and more) I want to get moving more and get started on my wishes (From here on out!) Let's dance, the fun doesn't end Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!) Let's dance, with infinite energy Create sparkles (Yes, yes, yes!) Let's dance, smile naturally Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!) Let's dance, infinitely powerful We can share that vibrancy, there is a place for us Rising feelings (Oh yes!) Rising wishes (Oh yes!) We're starting here, I'm sure Rising prayers (Oh yes!) They're rising, you know (Oh yes!) Something's… starting! I want to move more and affirm my strength Go go!→Tomorrow Let's go, the world isn't unchanging Do! I do! I live! Let's go, as long as there's a possibility Don't give up just yet Let's go, if it's a natural smile Do! I do! I live! (Yes, yes, yes!) Let's go, the possibilities have come into view We can shine vibrantly, there is a place for us Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes, Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Let's go! Hi!! Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Trivia *It is the most played insert song, being sung four times throughout the whole series. Gallery TV Edit= 209 S1Ep1.png 210 S1Ep1.png 211 S1Ep1.png 212 S1Ep1.png 213 S1Ep1.png 214 S1Ep1.png 215 S1Ep1.png 216 S1Ep1.png 217 S1Ep1.png 218 S1Ep1.png 219 S1Ep1.png 220 S1Ep1.png 221 S1Ep1.png 222 S1Ep1.png 223 S1Ep1.png 224 S1Ep1.png 225 S1Ep1.png 226 S1Ep1.png 227 S1Ep1.png 228 S1Ep1.png 229 S1Ep1.png 230 S1Ep1.png 231 S1Ep1.png 232 S1Ep1.png 233 S1Ep1.png 234 S1Ep1.png References Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Ending Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Duo Trio Songs